The Path Of A Hero
by Dinogirl28
Summary: A DP Spinoff of the film, The Forbidden Kingdom. Danny gets hit in the head with a football, he finds himself in ancient China with no way of getting home. He meets Master Bai and is trained in the art of Kung Fu. As he comes home, Pariah Dark is wreaking havoc in Amity. Now Danny must put his new fighting style to the test as he becomes what he is meant to be: A hero.
1. Chapter 1

"Heads up Fentony!"  
Dash Baxter threw the football aimed for Danny Fenton's head. That was the last thing Danny heard before he felt the football hit its target and found himself falling. Only it wasn't typical falling, he looked up to see Sam and Tucker disappearing as he felt himself go through the sidewalk and further into the ground. He saw nothing as he kept falling, only to feel something strike him in the back and that was the end of that.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled out as her friend fell.  
Tucker and Sam both tried shaking Danny's form, but his body refused to move. Dash and Kwan ran back once they heard Sam's scream and grew nervous as they saw Fenton was unresponsive.  
"What's going on?" Kwan asked.  
"He's not waking up because of you two, that's what!" Sam glared at them, making the two jocks take a step back.  
"He's faking it." Dash said unworriedly, but his voice betrayed his own words as he saw the teen not moving despite the shaking of his body.  
Sam prodded the back of Danny's head and felt something sticky near the crown. She pulled her hand back and screamed. Blood.  
"South Beach Diet People! What's going on?!" Came the voice of Mr. Lancer.  
"Help us." Sam practically wailed.  
Mr. Lancer saw Danny Fenton in her arms, surrounded by Tucker, Dash and Kwan and what stood out was the blood covering the back of Danny's head.  
"Prince and the Pauper! What happened here?"  
"He fell down." Dash said, trying cover for himself and Kwan.  
"Liar. You hit him in the head with a football you jerk." Tucker practically shouted.  
Lancer frowned at Dash and Kwan who glared at Tucker who just glared back. Shocking the jocks with how intensely he was looking at them. The teacher ran over and pulled Danny out of Sam's arms.  
"All of you follow me." He looked towards Dash and Kwan. "Now." He said firmly.  
Sam, Tucker, Dash and Kwan followed Mr. Lancer to the nurses, while Dash and Kwan meekly followed the teacher to the school building.

Danny clawed at the darkness surrounding him. He finally found the strength to open his eyes. Shaking his head from sudden dizziness, he found himself lying down on a bed. He looked down at himself and saw he was wearing different clothes. A white shirt that had black lines on the end of the head opening, sleeves, and, along with what looked to be dark black baggy pants. Danny frantically looked around to see where he was when he spotted something. Leaning against a wall, was a staff. Curiosity getting the better of him, he got up, grabbed the staff, and examined it. He heard someone clear their voice and turned to see a man. The man watched the teen with focused eyes. He slowly approached Danny and spoke in Japanese. Danny stuttered, walking away, he mutely steered away from the man, backing into the door. He turned and hastily pushed it aside and saw a beautiful view. Beyond the cattails, lush greenery covered the mountains, sparkling lakes below the cliff sides with villages working in the water along the sides of their cattle, and in the village which he was in, was a humble setting; children playing, men bringing in stack of wood, one leading his cow, chickens clucking and others working happily along the side. Danny walked around, perplexed where he was. He turned and saw the same man behind him who kept looking at him with attentive eyes.  
"Excuse me, sir. I don't know where I am," The man continued to look at Danny, "I don't know how I got here. I just remember falling. Could you tell me where I am?"  
The man was about to speak, but from behind the bamboo, out came two black robed swordsmen. Each held a katana as they stood in striking stance. They moved forward and Danny tried to go ghost only…he couldn't! Danny got scared, but as he watched the men come forward, he knew he was going to have to fight. Danny ran forward as the men came to him and ducked, barely missing the sharp blade that could've gotten his neck. It wasn't long till he found himself on the ground, groaning, he tried to move, and nearly missed the katana coming down near him. He rolled out of the way and tried to get up, only to feel his right leg give out from underneath and he was spun around back to the ground. Danny spat out some blood that worked its way to his mouth and felt fear grab him. He couldn't go ghost and these guys were kicking his butt. What could he do? Was he gonna die?

The man watched Danny fight and he could tell that he would not last long. He saw Danny cry out in pain and hit the ground after he was sliced on the arm. The swordsmen were about to attack again, but instead the man stepped in and delivered a kick in the chest. The other swordsman tried to slice the man's throat, but he calmly shifted to the left, avoiding the blade. Danny rolled over and watched as the two swordsmen lunged at the man. The man ducked his head from both swords twice, using his free hand, he secured his holding on one of the soldier's arms, using him as a shield from the other, whom staggered back and flipped him over and landed on to his back. The other came again, but the man again, using his arm, placed the man in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position and then punched him in the face using his fist. While using some fancy footwork, he managed to pin the first guy to the ground and threw his added weight on top of him. Taking a breath of air, he then shot himself up, avoiding the blade of the other fighter, ducked twice and threw his body to the ground, enabling him to kick the guy right in the chin, sending him backwards onto the ground with the others. The man walked calmly to Danny and spoke in the same language from earlier,  
"I don't know what you're saying," The man continued to speak, "I can't understand you."  
Danny said slowly, but the man gave him a look and said in English,  
"That's because you're not listening!"  
Danny was astounded to hear this man go from a foreign language to English in a matter of seconds. He nodded his head and was taken back as the man seized his chin. He looked at Danny directly into his eyes. Danny just stared with a straight face. The man's face softened.  
"You are lost. Very far from home."  
Before Danny could say anything else, he slightly bent over as hunger pains rumbled in his stomach. He had not eaten anything all day. This got a small chuckle from the man. He gave Danny a small smile and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Come with me."  
He began to walk off into the crowd. Danny did not know who this man was, but he just saved his life back there, plus he was hungry. Danny quietly followed the man into the market.

Inside a small care takers restaurant, were the sounds of musical instruments being played and beautiful Asian Brunettes dancing, younger men laughing and whistling with excitement. The man led Danny up the stairs to the level above them, where he ordered noodles, cooked meat and vegetables, and tea. Danny happily ate the noodles and dove into the meat. The man smirked watching the boy eat like a starving dog. Danny swallowed a bite and looked at the man,  
"I don't know where I am or how I got here and who those guys were that almost killed me, and why my powers would not work-" He slapped a hand over his mouth as he said that, getting a look from the man who looked confused.  
"Powers?"  
Danny stuttered and looked ready to bolt, but he found the man place a gentle hold on his wrist,  
"You have my word as a warrior and teacher that nothing will leave my lips of your 'powers' while I am alive."  
This made Danny relax a bit.  
"Well, thanks for that. And for what you did back there earlier. Whatever you did was sick."  
The man looked at him said, "No. Drunken Fist. Secret Kung-fu of the South. I'm Bai," He stared at Danny as he took another sip of tea, "What land do you come from, monk?"  
"I'm not a monk. I'm Danny. Danny Fenton also Danny Phantom, from Amity Park, Ohio."  
Haiku stared at him in confusion when the boy said he was also called Danny Phantom. He peered closely at Danny and then said, "You are half spirit I see." Danny's nodded, "and yet you cannot turn into your form here. Everything has a reason for what events have happened."  
"What you mean that, me coming to this place has brought me here for a reason, but how do you know my powers aren't working," Whispering the end of his sentence, "What is this? Some kind of crazy dream?"  
"No. Where you came from is the dream. Through the Gate of No Gate."  
"Is that a parallel universe or something?"  
"No, it either means you are a Zen master, or you were brought here to find yourself in order to find what you seek."  
Danny looked at him confused and the man pointed to the staff behind him and said, "You carry something important."  
"This? But, it's only a staff that I saw next to me when I woke up. What does me ending up here have to do with anything?"  
Bai glared at the boy more and said to him, "I see someone who acts like he is in control, but he is only fooling himself."  
Danny just stared blankly. However, Haiku could see Danny also had determination and a focused mind. He seemed like he was somewhat incomplete as a person. He saw the boy had a half of him gone and yet one half remained. Like yin without the yang.  
"How do I get home?"  
"You, must stay till you have found your yourself."  
"There is nothing wrong with me. And I don't have time to "find myself. I got to get home."  
"Innkeeper, more tea."  
"Jeez, don't you think you've had one too many?"  
Bai drank the last remains, and then he said to the teen, "Tea is my inspiration. It also good for the body. Eat your vegetables. You need it to rebuild loss of nutrition. Once you finish, we leave for my home."  
Danny looked up at him and barely spoke, "I'm coming with you?"  
"Yes. You need to work for your right to go home. Before you get reward, you work for it. Now eat."  
Doing as he said, Danny slowly ate the vegetables. 

Casper High:

Back at Casper High, the nurse was examining Danny. He was unconscious on the cot and his head was wrapped in bandages, blood leaking through the gauze. Sam and Tucker sat outside on the bench, waiting. It had been almost an hour since Lancer brought Danny to the nurse and they had yet to know what happened. Dash and Kwan had been dragged into Lancer's office for a chat and they glared at the two freshmen, promising a painful punishment for ratting them out. However, Sam and Tucker didn't care about the two jock's anger right now. They were worried for Danny. He had gotten hurt before, and taken harder beats from worse than a football to the head, but why was this suddenly so different? Why wasn't he waking up? Lancer opened the door to his office and Dash and Kwan walked subdued out, not before glaring at Sam and Tucker. Both teens just glared back with a lot of infernal rage, making the jocks a tiny bit scared. That didn't mean they were going to show it on their faces though. Mr. Lancer walked over towards Sam and Tucker.  
"What's going happen to them?" Sam pointed to Dash and Kwan.  
"Both are having detention and are taken off the football team till we know of Daniel's condition."  
The door to the nurse's office opened and Sam and Tucker nearly collided with her.  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sam asked her.  
"We don't know. He's still unconscious and unresponsive. You're saying he took a hit to the head with a football?"  
"Yeah thrown by Dash and Kwan." Tucker said.  
Mr. Lancer came over, "What's his condition like?"  
"He's in pretty rough shape. I've found other injuries on him and if that weren't enough it looks like he hasn't been eating either. I can almost see his ribs."  
Everyone looked nervous as they heard this. Sam and Tucker knew he had been cutting back on eating, but they didn't think it was that bad.  
"Alright, I need to call young Fenton's parents," He turned to Sam and Tucker, "If you two please could go get his sister-"  
"We're on it." Sam said hurriedly and both teens ran off to find Jazz.  
Mr. Lancer watched as the two students practically raced down the corridor and turned his head back to the nurse's office.  
"I hope you're alright Mr. Fenton. With whatever has happened…" He said as he walked to his office. 

_At Fenton Works:_

Vlad sipped his tea as he played a second game of chess with Jack. For the umpteenth time. It was taking every ounce of control to just not strangle the man sitting across from him, but he kept his cool. He inwardly smirked at what would happen when Daniel came home today to see him in his home. He had great fun planned out for when he saw the boy. However, he also knew that he had other things to worry about, especially with how he let loose a certain ghost king now…

The ringing of the house phone got everyone's attention. Maddie Fenton walked over and held it to her ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Ah Mrs. Fenton, this is Mr. Lancer."  
"What can I do for you Mr. Lancer?"  
"I need you and your husband to come down to the school."  
"Any particular reason why?"  
"It's Daniel, I'm afraid. Something's happened."  
"What happened? What's wrong with Danny?"  
The mention of Danny got the attention of both Vlad and Jack.  
"He was hit in the head and he fell. He hasn't woken up since then. He's set up in the nurse's office."  
Maddie gasped over the line and this made Vlad and Jack get up from their spots and rush over to her side.  
"Me and Jack will be there as soon as we can. Thank you, Mr. Lancer."  
Maddie put the phone on the receiver and frantically searched for her purse.  
"Maddie? What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"It's Danny. He got hit in the head and hasn't woken up still."  
"Well than we better get to his school." Vlad suggested.  
Maddie frowned at him a bit, but nodded her head. "We need to go now."  
The two males followed Maddie outside to the RV and began tearing down the road towards Casper High School.

Danny:

By the time they left the restaurant, Bai led Danny to his home. He led him through a trail in the bamboo forest and past a waterfall where the mist of the falls spread in a fog. Danny was amazed. He continued to follow Bai being led across a red painted bridge. While walking over it, Danny saw a beautiful waterfall. The water flowed majestically over the rocks, between the cracks in the rocks beautiful plants that sprouted red flowers. The sight was magical. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Bai clearing his throat. Danny jumped a little and turned to face Bai, he just stared at the boy and motioned for him to follow. Danny walked past the waterfall and saw Haiku's home, barely hidden behind the lush greenery from the trees in the distance. The weeping willow leaves brushed gently against Danny's shoulder and he felt paranoia creep up. He was always used to having something shoot, jump, or attack him at any time. This place was strange and weird to him. However, he did feel a small connection to this place, he couldn't understand why, but for now, he was focused on where he would be for the time being.

Bai led the boy to the front entrance. With one smooth motion, he put his hand on the door and it slid to the left. Inside were mixtures of light and dark shades of brown. In the middle of the room was a small wooden table consisted of a clay teapot and cups. In the far left corner of the room was a tall lean space, where on the bottom was a ceramic Bengal tiger on display, a single pink blooming flower and a hanging piece of art of tree leaves. In the opposite side of the room, in the right corner was a brown dresser with brass knobs and on top, an incense burner. Two doors were behind the brown table and another set laid next to the back of one of the seating positions from the table. Danny was led through the doors that were from behind the seating position and down a narrow hallway. Bai brought him to a pair of doors and opened them,  
"This room is yours."  
Danny slowly walked into the room, there were cream colored walls, an incense burner on a small table in the right corner, a painting of a Japanese symbol and two doors that showed two waves preparing to crash. Danny took in his new surroundings and as he turned he was startled to be thrown a small towel.  
"You will wash up."  
Danny nodded and spoke, "Where?"  
"You wash in the lake."  
"In the lake?"  
Bai turned to him and pointed out. Danny looked at where he was pointing at and saw there was a small lake near one of the outside dragon statues. Danny looked back at the towel and at the lake. He groaned and started to walk outside, throwing the towel over his shoulder.

The lake was clear enough to see the sandy white bottom. There was a weeping willow next to him with a low branch near the water. Danny started to strip down and placed his clothes on the branch with the towel. He stepped into the water and it felt cold, but he took a deep breath and dove in. When he came up, he was shivering. He felt like ignoring Bai's demand of washing up, but he sighed, what else was he going to do? Danny sagged his shoulders and swam around. After "washing up," and getting dressed, he went back inside Haiku's house, where he was them greeted with having Bai stop him,  
"It is time to meditate."  
Danny just looked at him , Bai calmly explained to him, "You will focus your mind while sitting in silence and relax through breathing exercises… now come."  
Danny followed Bai into his room and was ordered to sit with legs crossed on the floor. Danny did as Haiku lit something, he blew out the flame and incense filled the room.  
"Now…Close your eyes."  
Danny closed his eyes.  
"Slowly breathe in and out…inhale…exhale."  
Danny breathed in and out and paused when he felt a hand on his arm.  
"Now…let all distractions clear your mind. Focus on what you dwell upon the most. Let it fill you and then see it."  
Danny took deep breaths and as he let everything out of his head, he felt something filling him. Danny started thinking about his family. He was seeing how badly he treated his sister when she was trying to help him. Soon, his thoughts dwelled on Sam. He remembered that when he fought Ember she hypnotized him with a love spell, but he knew he did have feelings for her. She had been friends with him since they met, and she stayed with him since the day he got into the accident with the portal. He felt stupid for not seeing it earlier. Despite missing his family and friends, he was also nervous about his absence in Amity Park, what was going to happen now that he was no longer there?

Bai opened his eyes when he heard the boy shuddering. He pulled the boy out of his thoughts by tapping his shoulder. Danny gasped, feeling the sweat trickling down his face.  
"Are you alright?"  
Danny startled looked up at Bai. "I'm OK, just…?"  
He didn't know what to say, but then Bai spoke out, "Afraid?"  
Danny was about to say 'no' only to realize he couldn't exactly lie to Bai slumped forward and said, "Yes. It's just ever since the accident, and taking up the responsibility of protecting the town, I see myself...different. I'm now used to being hunted down by people. I can't stand up for myself when getting bullied by people at school and now that I can't use my powers here, it makes me feel like half of me is gone, but I don't remember what the other half is that's here with me."  
Bai was taking in the boy's words, understanding how the accident had him choose a different path and said to him, "Maybe, it's because you think too hard to be two different people when you are really the same person."  
As Danny heard this, he really started to think more about Haiku's words. He was two people, Danny Fenton, who was a typical Casper High freshmen and Danny Phantom, a crime fighter who protect Amity Park. Then again, was he trying too hard to be both of those persons when he really was the same person? What was it worth it? With getting bad grades, missing curfews, multiple injuries and a crazed-up fruitloop who apparently had his mind set on killing his father, dating his mom, and making him his son? Where was he really standing from with all of this? Before he could think of anything, Bai said,  
"We make dinner and then we sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

By the time it was night, Danny was in the room lying down on the floor, covered with a light blanket. He was trying to sleep, but it was no use. He was doing his best to not cry, but he started to let tears come out. He felt lonely and broken. He was always with his friends or his family, but right now, he was alone…he was all alone.

Casper High:

Sam and Tucker, and now Jazz, were sitting on the bench outside the nurse's office. They hadn't been allowed to go see Danny yet. The teens were all nervous. Danny wasn't waking up and the blood continued to seep through the bandages. They all turned as they heard running and saw the Fenton's and Vlad Masters behind them.  
"Where is he?" Maddie asked Sam.  
"He's still with the nurse." Sam said.  
"I want to see him." Maddie tried to go to the door.  
"They won't let us in." Tucker said.  
Both teens turned to Vlad Masters, who looked at them with a smirk. Both teens face's hardened at the man.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" The nurse opened the door.  
"Is Danny okay?" Maddie asked.  
The nurse stepped fully out of the office.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. Were any of you aware of that injuries he has right now?"  
"Injuries? We were just told he got hit in the head." Maddie asked tentatively.  
"Well, from what I found, he has multiple bruises, some scars, and if that weren't enough you can see all his ribs."  
Maddie and Jack were horrified at what they had heard, and Vlad himself was having a hard time keeping his composure. The nurse sighed and said,  
"Personally, I think he needs a few days to heal from the head wound. He hit the back of his head hard against the pavement. Keep an eye on him for any dizziness or if he seems off-balance. If it seems to get worse, than I suggest he goes to the hospital."  
"Can we bring him home now?" Jack asked croakily.  
The nurse nodded and opened the door for the man. Jack meandered in and stopped at the sight of his son. His skin pale, blood seeping through the bandages that covered half his head, he could see Danny grimacing loudly, like he was fighting off pain. Jack came forward and with a tenderness no one thought was possible to come from the big man, lifted Danny, bridal-style. Jack came out with Danny and Maddie immediately fawned over her son, while Vlad hung back. He looked at the boy's head and grimaced as he saw the blood. _'Must have been a hard hit.'_ He did feel worried for his little badger, seeing as he was not waking up. However, this could also work to his advantage. Vlad's mind started to concoct what he could do in the meantime. For now, he would just wait for Danny to awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny:

Danny woke up to the sound of a gong. He jumped up, feeling his heart thumping hard against his chest. He took deep breaths and got up from the floor. He changed into his clothes and walked out of the room to see Bai sitting at the table, sipping tea,  
"Come. Sit."  
Danny did as he was told and was offered a cup. Danny sipped the tea, it was not bad.  
"Jade tea. Good for health." Bai said.  
Danny looked at Bai, "So, what do I need to do in order to go home?"  
Bai looked at him, "You will be able to go home until you earn the right to go."  
"I still don't understand."  
Bai looked at Danny and saw the same determination in his eyes, he placed the tea down on the table and said,  
"You need to find out what you think needs to be repaired, or otherwise, you'll be stuck here."  
"So, you mean I can't leave until I find out what is wrong with me?"  
"Yes."  
"That's crazy! There's nothing wrong with me."  
Bai got up and walked outside, "Sometimes the problem is something you cannot see, but what you feel within. You will not be able to succeed once you learn to understand."  
Danny started to panic and got up from his seating position,  
"No. You must understand this. This is insane!"  
Bai looked at him, "You wish to get home?"  
"Yes."  
He put his foot underneath Danny's leg, pulled it up and Danny was on the ground, with the man looking at him seriously,  
"Then listen well! If you die here, you'll be found dead in the world you left behind. Do you understand?"  
Danny nodded his head,  
"I must work my daily chi."  
Bai walked off near the lake, Danny ran after him,  
"Wait. I know I need help, but with what I don't know."  
"Because you lack discipline. Which shows how lost you truly are, just like your fighting skills. You have no knowledge of the true ways of fighting."  
Danny was ticked, he knew how to fight! But he had to admit Bai was right, he did need training.  
"Only because I have been used to fighting as Danny Phantom. It doesn't mean I can't fight. Bai. Teach me. Teach me to fight. I've only known how to fight as a half ghost, but you can show me how to fight in the way I should know how to. I know I need help. The thing is that: every time someone has offered to help me, it was always for their own gain. Please."  
Bai turned around and looked at Danny, "There is no easy way out. Once you start you finish."  
Bai walked out into his home as he gestured Danny to follow him.

Danny was in a field where the grass grew so tall it was over their heads. Bai had Danny weed whacking with a staff,  
"Swing soft, cut hard. At the same time."  
Danny was getting tired easily. He was not used to this much physical activity. He was questioning Bai's teaching, how was this going to help learn how to fight? By the time it was sunset, they were inside the house. Danny was eating a steaming bowl of noodles and soybeans. It wasn't hamburger and fries, but it was good. He thought about his family and a little bit more about what he had seen while he learned to mediate the night before. He felt bothered. He agreed that he played two different people: Phantom and Fenton, but he was really the same person. However, with the getting bullied, hunted down, bad grades, lack of sleep and eating. He had help offered to him and he shoved it aside, like he could take care of himself. Danny shoved more noodles into his mouth and heard Bai come into the room.  
"Something troubles you?"  
"Just thinking."  
"Say when you feel ready. Wash dishes and you may sleep."  
Danny nodded and right after he was done, he went to his room and in a heartbeat, he was out like a light.

By next morning, Danny woke up and the bandages came loose. He took off his shirt and the wraps off. By the time he was done he saw faint scars from his injuries. He put his shirt back on and Bai came into the room.  
"Come."  
Danny walked outside and was handed a heavy bag. Bai led Danny through the bamboo forest. After about two hours of walking, they stopped at a water fall. The area was lush and green with moss covering some of the canyon walls and the falls flowed around the bends like a slithering snake, silent and yet majestic at the same time.  
"Sam would fall in love with this place." Danny said as he stared at the sights.  
Bai brought Danny over to the river. Bai sat down on the rocks and looked at Danny.  
"Something troubles you still."  
Danny perked up at Bai, "I don't know, I feel confused."  
"How so?"  
"Ever since the accident, I was used to fighting back my enemies in ghost form and I had no trouble with it. However, I find myself not able to transform and well, I feel like-"  
"You don't know who you are." Bai said finishing the sentence.  
Danny looked down, nodding. Bai got up and grabbed his chin,  
"You have forgotten who you are because of not what the accident did to you, but because of what you did to yourself. You gained new abilities, but what you did not realize was you got caught up in this new form that you have forgotten who you are and what you can be by being who you truly are. You need to ask yourself, who you think you should be and who you want to be."  
Bai put his hand on Danny's shoulder,  
"We resume with training. Come."

Fenton Works:

Jack opened the door and Maddie came in with Danny. Jazz moved upstairs and opened the door to Danny's bedroom. Maddie went to his bed and Jack pulled back the covers for Maddie to lay him on the mattress. Danny let out a small whimper, but relaxed as he felt the covers go over his body. Maddie gently brushed his bangs.  
"Get some sleep Danny."  
Everyone left the room and closed the door. Moments later, an invisible Plasmius clone phased into the bedroom. Plasmius floated to Danny's bed. Danny had to move still, not even his ghost sense went off. Vlad slowly placed a hand to his bandaged head. Nothing. Not even a twitch of his body. The clone frowned and went back to its master. As Vlad Masters felt his clone come back, he began to digest what the clone had saw. Granted it wasn't much, but he couldn't help but wonder: what was going on with Daniel?

_Danny With Bai:_

Danny's legs were tied to Bai's and Danny started to yelp as Bai had him do a painful split. As he yelled, Bai lightly smiled.  
"Kung-fu. Hard work over time to accomplish skill."  
Danny felt more pain as Bai had him constantly punching him while managed to block every punch. Danny's knuckles were holding scars and bruises.  
"A painter can have kung-fu. Or the butcher who cuts meat every day with such skill…his knife never touches bone."  
Danny was doing pushups, as Bai had a stick swatting against his hands making him move faster. Danny's swiftness got better, and lean muscle began to form.  
"Learn the form, but seek the formless. Hear the soundless. Learn it all, then forget it all. Learn The Way, then find your own way. The musician can have kung-fu… or the poet who paints pictures with words and make emperors weep. This, too, is kung-fu. But do not name it, my friend, for it is like water. Nothing is softer then water…yet it can overcome rock. It does not fight. It flows around the opponent. Formless, nameless…the true master dwells within. Only you can free him." 

Danny Fenton fought with ease as he faced Bai. He blocked a punch and kick, he swung the staff forward. Bai caught it and pushed Danny back. Danny bent down and managed to do a back flip, his foot getting Bai in the chin. Both master and student landed dainty, facing each other. Bai smiled as he straightened his back and bowed to Danny.  
"Well done, Danny."  
Danny smiled as he bowed to Bai.  
"Thank you…master."

-

Mid-afternoon and the duo were settling in a field littered with bountiful cherry blossom trees. Bai was playing his flute while Danny was practicing his tai-chi. By the time he took a break, he walked over to Bai and sat down. He glanced at the boy and asked, "What family in this land you come from?"  
Danny nodded and said, "My mother, father, sister, and friends."  
"Enemies?"  
"Yeah, a bunch of them."  
"Ghosts?"  
"Some, but not all."  
"You long for your family?"  
"Yeah. I also worry about if they'll accept me being a half-ghost, because they hate and hunt ghosts."  
Bai looked at him, for this boy, he had never seen someone afraid of himself and yet also someone who would be willing to hide so much to keep those who loved dearly safe.  
"They would be proud of you."  
Danny smiled at him and looked at his staff. Danny stood up and took in all the sounds around him.  
"Come. We ride the horses."  
Danny followed him to the stables. Danny was introduced to the two horses a day after training began. The white one named Sun was gentle and trustworthy, the other one Midnight had a stubborn attitude. After a few days of practice, Danny was successfully riding a horse. Bai gave Danny Midnight and he got on Sun and the two rode off into the bamboo forest.

After a few hours, Danny and Bai were riding through a dark colored stream and soon, they started to come into an area where the forest ahead of them was growing dark with every passing step. Danny was eyeing their surroundings as they continued to travel.  
"Where are we now?"  
Bai did not answer him, for he was just as curious as the young hybrid.  
They came upon the charred ruins of a village that was nothing but black. Dead bodies littered the ground, but the crying of crows was signaling to the travelers that the bodies were their feasts. Bai trotted alongside of Danny and asked him, "Something wrong?"  
Danny was snapped out of his thoughts. He saw the concern, but he said nothing. Danny rode his horse further into the village and he found himself ahead of Bai.  
"Leftovers from assassins. They come in, kill innocent, and leave dead as warning."  
This creeped him out as he saw everything. It made him worried about his family and friends. Bai curiously watched him and said,  
"We must move, it not safe here."  
With that, they rode out of the destroyed village and towards the dirt path ahead of them.

Amity Park:

The skies had darkened, as if predicting an impending doom. Vlad Masters was fidgety. Daniel had yet to wake up still. He couldn't understand why he was out because of a football? He'd taken harder hits before. Something was not right. Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson came after school and haven't left Daniel's side since they came to the house. Even Jack was ignoring him. Feeling impatient, he summoned another invisible clone and sent it to Daniel's bedroom. Samantha and Tucker were by his bedside,  
"I just don't get it." Tucker said.  
"Me neither. Danny's taken harder hits, what has made than this…how can he be knocked out for so long?"  
"Search me, Sam." Tucker said.  
"It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said, sounding helpless.  
"I know. I guess all we can do is just wait for him to wake up."  
"But who knows how long that will take?!" Sam practically shouted.  
"I'm just saying what I know Sam!" Tucker protested.  
Sam's body sagged, and a tear went down her cheek. Tucker pulled her into a hug.  
"Danny will be okay Sam."  
"I hope so, Tucker. I hope so." She whispered.  
That was enough for the clone as it went back to Vlad and absorbed back to his body.  
"Please wake up Daniel." He whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Danny And Bai:

Danny and Bai kept riding. They eventually found a place underneath a weeping willow. After setting up a fire and having dinner, Bai watched as Danny trained with the staff. He spied Danny stopping and walking next to the river. Gazing at the water. Danny bent down. He put his hand in the water and swayed it around back and forth, feeling the rhythm of the liquid. Bai walked over to him, putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.  
"Water is one of the four main elements. Water, Fire, Air, and Earth."  
Danny looked at Bai,  
"The elements symbolize many things, such as for fire, many may look at it as destruction, but it also symbolizes life and energy."  
"Like the sun."  
Bai smiled at Danny,  
"The elements are also a part of your spirit. Your inner self can reflect an element. By looking deep inside yourself and finding what it is that you connect with."  
Danny looked back at the water. He started breathing in and out, trying to concentrate. Danny began to think about what his family, his friends...He felt his hands wet and looked to see them covered in a layer of water flowing in a repeating pattern. began to move his hands around his body, like he was doing a complicated dance. The water started to break from his hands and began to take form. Danny was awed and then flung his hand out as if he was throwing a ball and the water went in the same direction. Danny brought his hand back, and the water changed course. However, instead of catching it, Danny got hit in the face with the water. He let out a groan and shook his head. Bai had a light smile. A cloud let out a loud boom.  
"Let us rest for the night."  
Danny followed Bai a short distance till the man stopped.  
"What is it?"  
Out of nowhere, men dressed in black jumped out. Danny got into fighter's position along with Bai. However, Bai started taking on men from behind them. It wasn't long till both himself and Danny were in a full-out brawl. Danny was fighting them, but barely keeping up. Danny felt the end of a whip go around his right leg, pulling him out from his fighting stance. He looked up and in front of him was a white-haired woman. She kicked Danny in the chest, pulling him up by this hair. She put her whip inside her cloak and moved her hand up to Danny's face. Danny was getting annoyed and tried to bite her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand with a smirk,  
"My master will be interested in you, boy."  
Bai had lost the match with the other men and was tied to the trunk of a willow. He could only watch as Danny was taken away by the woman,  
"Your final test is about to begin Danny." He whispered with dread.

An hour later, Danny was taken to a village that was being raided by more of these men. Villagers were forced into cages, and many dead bodies littered the ground. It was an awful sight for Danny to see. He was hoping Bai would get free and aid him. He knew he wouldn't be able to get free alone.

-

Bai was struggling with the binds; the knots were fashioned tightly. The horses were looking agitated. Bai looked up at the sky, clouds turning dark. He went back with trying to free himself. He needed to assist Danny. He knew the boy could protect himself, but the Black Dragon was even more skilled than he was. He knew. He had tried the leader himself.  
"I hope you are ready, my student, till I can assist you."

-

The women brought Danny to a huge room. He saw a dark-haired man, wearing a gold and silver threaded robe that embedded the imagery of mystic dragons. His gaze was cold, like a dead man staring back at him. The man smirked as he saw Danny.  
"Another boy trained by the old fool, Master Bai."  
The man got up and walked to Danny, put his bony hand on the young hybrids cheek.  
"The Witch tells me you are skilled for someone your age, I wish to know if it is true. However, if you choose to surrender now, I will ensure you have a safe return to your homeland."  
Danny looked at him with disgust. It was a technique he recognized from Vlad.  
"I'd rather die."  
The man smiled, "We shall see how strong you really are, boy."  
Danny looked at the women, who curled her lips into a smile. Oh boy what had he gotten himself into now?  
Danny was dragged out of the room and thrown into the middle of a circle consisting of the assassins. But they left an opening for the white-haired women to come through. She was wearing a black fighter's garment. She got into fighting stance and watched as Danny slowly shifted his feet back and put his hands up in position. She was waiting for him to make the first move, but Danny did nothing. Getting agitated, the women ran at full speed taking out a small knife and thrusting it towards Danny's neck. Danny ducked and when the blade came near him, he swept his legs underneath her. After falling, she was back on her feet and screeched in anger going at him again, only to miss and gave Danny the advantage to strike in the side with a kick. The woman fell to the ground and looked at Danny with anger. Danny just narrowed his eyes, ready to go again.

-

Bai managed to get out of his bonds and was riding on Sun with Midnight beside him. He had a good idea where the Black Dragons were judging by the smoke coming out from a fire signal. He stopped the horses as he saw Danny, in a battle with the woman while the Black Dragon watched.

After getting hit in the chest, Danny staggered and got kicked again and was thrown to the ground. He forced himself up and was sliced on the cheek. Blood trickled down and hit the ground. The Black Dragon came up and he grabbed the neck of Danny's shirt,  
"Why do you continue to fight when you show you cannot win? Why do you still fight?"  
"It's the right thing to do. Not by just fighting for glory or power, but for those who can't fight themselves."  
When Danny said that sentence, he saw the real reason why he fought as Danny Phantom. He didn't do it because he liked being a hero, he did it because he believed in helping others when they couldn't help themselves. The Black Dragon motioned to one of his men. The man took a katana and was about to bring the blade down on Danny's head. However, the men fell to the ground and everyone saw a small throwing knife in his back. Danny turned to see Bai jump off Sun and came out with his own sword. Danny shook his arms out of the grasp and went over to Haiku where he saw a guy about to stab him from the side. Danny kicked the guy in the chest, pushing him back. He and Bai stood side by side, in fighting positions. Danny ducked from a katana and in a swift move he punched the man in the chest and sent him into a group of other men. Danny saw the people still in the cages and knew that they had to get out of there. Danny did a headstand, thrusted himself forward to deliver a full-on kick and swept his feet underneath to a man and punched him in the face. He was getting tired and fast, and he knew he couldn't keep it up for long, but he was set on making sure no one would have to put up with these people again.

The Black Dragon leader watched Danny and Bai fighting his men and grew angry. He took off his robe, took out his katana and ran to the boy. Danny got kicked in the chest, but caught sight of a blade and threw himself out of the way. Danny backed away, but got sliced on the shoulder. Danny looked at the Black Dragon Leader and started to engage with him. Bai was letting a group of villagers out of the cages, when he heard someone yell out in pain. Danny had been sliced on the chest. The man kicked Danny in the leg and went to the ground, he spoke to the teen,  
"You are only child. You are weak. Your father raised poor excuse for a son. What is so important to you that makes you think should keep fighting?"  
Danny felt a rush of anger fill him. It was like radiating fire, but the coldness of water suddenly mixed in too. He got up, shut his eyes and inside of him, he felt the purities of fire and water swirling together. The two elements created air and earth. Danny opened his eyes, flashing bright white. Danny concentrated his energy. He knew who he really was again. Danny Fenton and Phantom, not two individuals, one person. Danny threw his hand out and the tips of his fingers moved ever so slightly and a staff near his feet flew into his grasp. Once it smacked into his hand, it changed to a gleaming katana. He held it over his head. The man grew weary seeing the katana glow. However, he growled and brought his own katana forward and Danny reacted by holding his own against it. After pushing the blade off, Danny got into position,  
"This ends now."  
Danny missed the oncoming katana swung at his head, and he swung his legs at the man, making him fall and he kicked the katana out of the man's hand to see the tip of Danny's katana near his throat.  
"Go ahead, kill me. Be a man."  
Danny heard this and knew it was not right. He had never hurt anyone, he couldn't even kill a ghost, it did not feel right. Danny's eyes returned to its original color after he closed and reopened them, and he took his blade away from the man's neck,  
"No. One day, I'll be a man, but not a killer like you. No matter who the person is. I will never kill. It is not who I am…and it never will be. I choose who I am and the choices I make. And I decide to not kill."  
Danny was walking away, but the man got up to his feet, with his katana and was about to stab Danny. The hybrid felt every step the man was taking within the earth, the sounds bounced off the impact and reached towards him, each movement closer. He turned away and kicked the katana away and lunged forward with his katana, stabbing the man in the chest. The white-haired woman, who saw everything, screeched and lunged for Danny. He sidestepped out of her way and blocked her move.  
"You will die boy." She snarled.  
Danny threw her off him. He blocked her movements as she kept coming back at him. Danny ducked once more and somersaulted out of the way. He then brought his foot on top of her katana blade and did a roundhouse kick to her face. The woman than took out her whip and lashed it towards Danny. Danny barely had time to duck as the end of the whip nearly got him in the face. It did manage to get him in the hand, making him drop his katana. Danny regained his bearings as she was about to try again, threw out his arm and caught the end of the whip. As soon as he did, he quickly lobbied the whip back to her, shaking it out of her own hand and threw it aside. The woman lunged for him, but Danny did a quick rabbit punch and got her in the chest. As the woman got up, Danny went to his fallen katana and stabbed her. Danny could only watch as the woman went to the ground in a heap. Danny felt his heart stop as he realized what he had just did. He had just killed two people. He barely noticed Bai coming up to him and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, startling him.  
"Well done Danny."  
Danny shook his head, "I killed someone." He said numbly  
"You did what you had to do. Even if it meant taking a life."  
"But I-" Bai placed a finger to his lips, stopping him, "Sometimes we have to make hard choices when it comes to protecting one's self. You did what was right, not what was easy." He placed his hands-on Danny's shoulders, "You stopped a man who was going to commit many more horrendous deeds and you helped stop an accomplice who was just the same. Sometimes we need to do what is hard and not easy, even if we rather not."  
Danny looked down and knew Haiku was right. But that didn't mean he liked it. He never wanted to take a life and now he just took two. However, they were bad people, so…maybe it was the right thing to do. Danny jumped as he saw a portal form nearby.  
"It seems you are ready to go home now." Bai said.  
Danny smiled brightly. He could go home. He turned to Bai and gave the man a big hug. Bai stumbled back, shocked by the action, but he hugged Danny back as well. When they pulled away, he gave Danny a proud smile,  
"It is time for you to go home Danny. Remember what you've acquired here."  
Danny smiled, "I'll never forget, not after everything you've done for me…master."  
Bai smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. Danny turned and took cautious steps to the portal. Feeling a bit of confidence, he leapt forward and found himself falling. Only this time, he welcomed the sensation.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness. That's all Danny could see. Danny felt his eyes were glued shut. His throat was scratchy, and his body felt like he could barely move.  
"Danny?" He heard an echo of his name.  
The voice was familiar, but he couldn't depict who it was.  
"Danny? Wake up please." There it was again…but it was drifting further away. Danny felt himself floating. But…that couldn't be right. Why was he floating? He opened his eyes and found himself literally floating around in the ghost zone. Why was he in the Ghost Zone?! He thought he was going home. A sensation was drawing him somewhere, but he couldn't depict where. Danny looked around at the floating doors and gateways around him. He had a sense of uneasiness as he saw no one in sight, not a single ghost.  
"Welcome young Phantom. I was wondering when we would finally meet." A voice called out.  
Danny felt himself floating. But…that couldn't be right. Didn't he just return home? Why was he floating? He opened his eyes and found himself literally floating around in the ghost zone. A sensation was drawing him somewhere, but he couldn't depict where. Danny looked around at the floating doors and gateways around him. He had a sense of uneasiness as he saw no one in sight, not a single ghost.  
"Welcome young Phantom. I was wondering when we would finally meet." A voice called out.  
Danny looked around wildly, but couldn't find or see where the voice came from. He then saw everything slowing down till…it all just stopped. Nothing was moving. It was than he looked down and saw a medallion around his neck. Where had that come from?  
"There's no need to worry Daniel Fenton."  
"How do you know me?" Danny asked looking for who spoke to him.  
"I know everything." The voice said.  
Danny turned and saw a shadow in front of him. The shadow moved out came a blue ghost with red eyes, wearing a purple cloak and carrying a staff with an hourglass on the top.  
"I am Clockwork, Master of Time, and it is time for you," He pointed to Danny, "To know of what lies ahead for you."  
"What do you mean by that?" Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
Clockwork moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are needed to be informed of the actions you recently took, from your experience with Haiku."  
Danny's eyes went wide, "Haiku? So, it really did happen?"  
"Yes, it did, and it has changed everything now for you."  
"What do you mean? You're not making any sense."  
"In time you will understand, but for now, I need you to come with me."  
"And go where?" Danny asked.  
Clockwork smiled, "You shall see Daniel."  
Clockwork offered his hand for the halfa to take. Danny didn't understand why or how he could trust the time ghost, but something said he could. He hesitantly took Clockwork's hand and let himself be led deeper and deeper into the ghost zone.

Clockwork led Danny to his tower, where time had stopped for both individuals, and was brought inside. Danny was transfixed on the sight before him. Clocks everywhere and spheres that showed different periods of time. Throughout past and present history. Danny was staring into a sphere that showed the Roman empire. He couldn't help but be fascinated at the scene in front of him.  
"This way Danny." Clockworks voice broke him out of his stupor.  
Danny jumped but followed Clockwork as the time master led him further into his domain. Danny looked all around till something caught his eye. It was a ghost and not just any ghost. It was one waring his insignia! It looked like a combination of Vlad and himself! The blue skin, the red eyes, the fangs, the flaming white hair, pointed ears and there was the most terrifying sight of all: his DP insignia in the middle of his chest. Danny felt someone was grabbing his heart and constricting it in their bare hands. Clockwork saw the reaction on the hybrids face and sighed sadly. He floated towards Danny and placed a hand on his shoulder. Danny snapped his head to the time ghost.  
"What am I seeing here?" He said, sounding terrified.  
"A future that has not been born, yet."  
Danny could only stare at Clockwork in horror, "You mean…I'm going to turn…into…that?!"  
"Not yet. You have a chance to prevent this future from occurring which is why I have brought you here Danny."  
Clockwork led Danny to another sphere and saw where Danny was sparring with Bai. Danny was transfixed by the sight as he realized what had happened moments ago did occur. Danny watched as he was barely able to block a punch and it got him in the chest, forcing him back some ways away. Danny slowly put his to his chest where he imagined the hit had occurred. Clockwork watched as the emotions played out on Danny's face. He felt worried for the boy, knowing this was going to be hard for him to accept.  
"Daniel, your time with Bai has dramatically changed your future."  
"In what way?" He asked fearfully.  
"There's no need to worry young one. It is not as you think. In fact, it may be what can salvage what is to come."  
"How?" Danny asked.  
Clockwork turned to the teen and gestured for him to follow him. Danny was led further into Clockworks domain. Clockwork brought him to a bigger sphere where he saw something different to his future self: it was Danny again, only he looked different once more. Instead of his jumpsuit, he saw himself wearing a black warriors gei. His white hair tied back into a small ponytail and his 'D' symbol on a necklace chain, while holding his katana high above his head, ready to strike.  
"This is what the future holds for you Daniel, if you continue the path you are on now, you have a chance to keep the other future from being born."  
Danny looked back at the other sphere where he saw his other self and then back to the sphere in front of him. He was confused. Why had he become evil? Could he prevent it happening? He turned to Clockwork.  
"You said this future can be prevented." Danny said calmly.  
"I did." Clockwork said.  
"What can I do to make sure it doesn't happen?" Danny asked with a determined gleam in his eyes.  
Clockwork smiled. He knew this boy was worthy of the powers granted to him.  
"I cannot fully tell you what you must do, that is something you need to find out for yourself. Remember what Bai taught you Daniel and remember this: Everything happens for a reason, you just need to figure out what that reason is and…not everybody is whom they appear to be."  
With that, Danny found his eyes closing again. The familiar sensation of floating coming back to him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Danny was plunged into darkness. He felt himself floating till he settled on a familiar cloud. He was hoping this time he was somewhere other than the Ghost Zone.  
"Danny?" He heard an echo of his name.  
The voice was familiar, and he recognized it immediately. Sam.  
"Danny? Wake up please." .  
Danny clawed at the light and found his eyes finally opening and that was when he saw them. A frantic looking Sam and Tucker looking down on him. He tried to say something only to start hacking hard.  
"What are you doing Tucker?! Go get someone!"  
"On it!"  
Danny heard Tucker frantically run as he kept hacking. He felt gentle hands keep him on the soft thing he was on. His eyes wandered and spotted the familiar NASA and Humpty Dumpty music posters. It registered in his mind, he was in his room. But…how did he end up in here?!  
"Danny!"  
Danny heard his mother and felt himself being pulled into a hug. Danny still as his vision cleared and he realized what was going on. He was being held by his mother. He was home. He was truly home this time. Danny wrapped his arms tight around her waist and buried his head into her side. A hand started rubbing his back.  
"Danny. Honey, it's okay. You're okay."  
Danny remained silent as he just held onto her. He worriedly glanced up at her and saw his Dad nearby too. Danny pulled away from Maddie and leapt for Jack next. Danny buried his face into the crook of Jacks neck. Jack ran his hand gently down Danny's back. Danny's mind was in turmoil. Did he really have that conversation with Clockwork? Did he really see an evil version of himself? And he was told he can prevent it from happening?  
"Danny? Are you alright?"  
Danny pulled from his Dad and looked back and forth between him and his Mom. Danny started taking in deep breathes of air, not realizing Sam, Tucker, and a certain enemy of his was here too.  
"Daniel, are you alright?"  
It was then Danny realized who was in the room with him. He slowly turned and his eyes locked onto Vlad. His eyes narrowed as Vlad was standing next to Tucker, in front of the door.  
"You! What are you doing here?!" He demanded harshly.  
Vlad had a small smirk on his lips, "Are you doing alright little badger?" He asked innocently.  
Danny growled under his breath, but he felt himself swaying. It was the fast movement of his Dad catching him that kept him from falling on his face.  
"Danny?" Jack asked.  
"I just feel a little dizzy. What happened?" Danny said.  
"You don't remember?" Maddie asked incredibly.  
"It's kinda fuzzy at the moment." Danny admitted.  
"Dude, you got hit in the head by a football." Tucker said.  
"Thrown by Dash." Sam added in.  
Danny had a blank look on his head and tried to remember, but honestly, he couldn't bring himself to remember the incident.  
"I just remember hitting my head and falling…" Danny trailed off.  
"You did hit the pavement hard, judging by the impact you got to the head." Maddie said.  
Danny slowly put his hand to his head and felt a sharp pain sprung forward. He gripped both his heads in agony as it lingered for a while and he could've sworn he heard Haiku's voice.  
"Remember what you're learned Danny."  
"Danny?" His mom's voice brought him out his stupor.  
"Sorry, it still hurts pretty bad." Danny admitted,  
"Well, you can rest up for the next few days. School nurse's orders and mine as well."  
Danny groaned a bit. Resting with Vlad in the house? Not likely.  
"Honey, there's also something we need to talk to you about."  
"What is it?"  
"The nurse found some other injuries on you and if that weren't enough your ribs are noticeable."  
Danny winced. He should've realized about the other injuries. How was he gonna get out of this one? Unless…he told them only part of the truth. He looked at his parents sighed dramatically.  
"I've been meaning to tell you guys this for a while and I guess the cat's out of the bag now..."  
Maddie and Jack raised eyebrows at what Danny was saying,  
"I've been ghost-hunting lately. That's why I've been missing my curfew for a while."  
This time his friends mouths opened in disbelief and Vlad looked intrigued. Was he revealing himself?  
"You've…been…ghost-hunting?" Maddie parroted.  
"Yes. I've been ghost-hunting and it's been going on for a bit. I've been a target for some ghosts and after one incident, I've had no choice but to fight back. I wanted to tell you but I...didn't know how you guys were going to react."  
Danny looked down at his hands in his lap for a moment, and then he said,  
"There's also been…problems at school."  
"What kind of problems?" Jack asked.  
Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and put on a good sad poker face.  
"I've been having problems with the jocks. I'm kinda their favorite punching bag right now-"  
"WHAT!" Both parents yelled.  
"Dash, who Sam mentioned, has been making things harder at school along with his friends. They even got away with shoving me down a flight of stairs-"  
"THEY DID WHAT?!" Jack and Maddie shouted enraged.  
Danny winced a bit and rubbed his back as he remembered that all too well.  
"Son…why didn't you tell us?" Jack asked.  
Danny decided to do something out of character: he started crying. Jack and Maddie were shocked as he put his face into his hands and sobbed. Both parents surrounded him and pulled the halfa into a two-way hug. Sam and Tucker were looking at the scene in sorrow while Vlad was too shocked to move. Never in any of his spying, had he seen Danny cry and now…seeing this…was too much to comprehend. Danny, on the inside was letting out all the stress he had pent up for so long. It was not just an act, it was an actual release to what had been going on. His cries dampened, turning to sniffles and soon, hiccups. As Danny pulled away, both parents could only stay at his tear-stained face. Danny put on his best puppy dog pout look for emphasis.  
"S-sorry." He sniffled,  
"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked solemnly.  
"I didn't know what to do…and every time I tried to tell someone the truth, they wouldn't listen to me."  
Both Maddie and Jack seemed guilty when they heard this, remembering their past actions whenever he came home late or missed his chores.  
"But why didn't you tell us it was ghost-fighting? We would've helped you."  
Danny sighed, "Because I didn't want to put you in danger, not after some of the ghosts have come close to hurting you guys next."  
Danny bowed his head in shame, trying to not smile at how he was doing this. He knew Vlad was gonna be suspicious, but he'd worry about that later. Jack pulled him into his chest and hugged him.  
"Danny, we understand, but next time, please let us know if something like this is going on. That way we can be there to help you. You're only fourteen, you shouldn't have to worry about this."  
"Don't I know it." Danny muttered under his breath.  
Maddie kissed him on the forehead, "Do you want to sleep more?"  
Danny honestly didn't want to, but for now, he would. He needed to think about things.  
"Y-yeah."  
"Get some sleep Danny. Let us know if you need anything." Jack said.  
Jack and Maddie got up and shooed everyone out. Vlad though, took one last look at Danny. Their eyes met one another. Danny just bowed his head with more tears coming out and curled into himself on the bed. As the door closed, Danny finally let loose a small smile on his face as he curled into the pillow. Not realizing his peace was about to be interrupted soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny felt his eyes were glued shut once more as he clawed at the darkness. He was just hoping he would be in his room again. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw, to his relief, he was back in his bedroom. Danny felt the back of his head and was surprised it didn't hurt to this time. He felt his body ache like he just went ten rounds with the specter deflector. He cracked his back and heard a loud blaring throughout the house. As he turned to the window Danny was startled to see all the ghosts flying by. Danny turned ghost, turned intangible and flew outside. He was startled to find almost the entire ghost zone appeared to be outside.  
"Okay, something is not right here." He said out loud.  
It was than he saw Sidney Poindexter, on top of Dora in her dragon form. He started flying after them.  
He called out, "Sidney. Dora."  
This got the dragon to stop.  
"Sir Phantom?" She asked.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Why should we tell you?" Sidney said.  
"Guys, I'm not looking for a fight. You all seem to be flying from something and it must have been bad for you to leave the Ghost Zone, so, again, what is going on?"  
This made the ghosts pause. They were expecting the teen to accuse them or start blasting them…  
"Why aren't you blasting us?" Pointdexter asked.  
"Because it appears to be involving all of you. I'd rather get the full story first. "  
Dora descended on the top of a building. Sidney got off her back. Dora changed back into her human form.  
"There is a very bad predicament occurring and due to it, we have been forced to flee. All of us." Dora said.  
"What's so bad that's making you guys leave the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.  
"Pariah Dark." A voice from behind him said. Danny turned to see Ember with her arms crossed over her chest.  
"Who's Pariah Dark?" Danny asked.  
"None of your concern whelp." Skulker said glaring at him.  
Danny frowned, "It is my concern when you guys decide to come out here. Not only that, but this Pariah Dark may come out of the Ghost Zone too. So, you brought the fight with you."  
Skulker and Ember were taken back by Danny's comeback. Skulker frowned and ran his hand through his fiery mohawk.  
"Very well. We will look for you once we find a place to hide." Skulker said.  
With that he flew off with Ember behind him. Danny decided to fly back to his house. He went through the window and turned back into human. He staggered and had to use the window sill to steady himself. He took some deep breaths to calm his heart. His mind going crazy: The Ghost Zone was in trouble and it was coming here.

Danny found himself walking downstairs and saw everyone scurrying around. What surprised him was that Valerie Gray was here and chatting with Vlad?! What was that about? He turned to see Jazz frantically trying to calm down and her eyes turned to Danny.  
"Danny!"  
Danny was startled by the shout and nearly tripped over his own feet. Maddie ran to him and helped him down the stairs. Danny staggered a bit as he was brought to a chair in the kitchen. Jack came barreling in, turned Danny around and started checking him over.  
"Danny-boy, are you alright?"  
"Just a bit dizzy, Dad." Danny said with his hand to his head.  
Maddie put a bowl of soup out in front of Danny.  
"Eat." She ordered as she put a spoon in front of him.  
Danny slowly picked up the spoon and ate the soup. Sam and Tucker came in and sat down next to him. Sam grabbing his spare hand and Tucker putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.  
"Just dizzy."  
"It's good to see you up and about Daniel." Vlad's voice rang out from behind.  
Danny stopped eating and slowly turned around to face Vlad. The man was smirking slightly as he leaned against the doorway.  
"You were out for quite some time." Vlad noted.  
"That's what you get from being hit in the head." Danny stated as if it were obvious.  
"Hey Fenton." Valerie walked into the kitchen.  
"Valerie." Danny said.  
"You doing okay? I heard about what Dash and Kwan did?"  
"You mean your used to be friends." Sam said snarkly.  
Valerie frowned, "not my friends any longer and was I talking to you GothGirl? "  
Sam growled and stalked over to Valerie. Danny himself was seeing Valerie now in a new light. He thought she changed, but he remembered she hunted ghosts now and it was all because of losing her comfortable lifestyle. Danny frowned as he heard Valerie say to Sam,  
"I'm not the one who is a goth with only a techno geek and a space nerd for friends. But with the way you're going I'd be surprised you have any friends at all."  
That was the last straw. Danny got up and shoved Valerie away from Sam.  
"Shut up Valerie."  
This grabbed everyone's attention in the house.  
"You have no right to talk to Sam like that and you have no right to talk about either of my friends like that. But then again I shouldn't be surprised with you being like this."  
"Ease up Fenton, you hit your head harder than intended?"  
Danny glared at her hard and Valerie found herself stepping back a bit.  
"I am fine Valerie…although I'm surprised that you even care."  
"Excuse me?" Valerie asked completely shocked, "I just came by to see if you're okay. Apparently, you're in need of an attitude check."  
"Maybe I'm done with hiding my feelings. Ever think of that? Maybe I'm done not standing up for myself and my friends despite the fact I know I can and should instead of worrying what you and others think of me? After all, you were once friends with Dash and Kwan too."  
That hit the homerun as Valerie stepped back like she had been slapped in the face. Danny continued with his rant,  
"Valerie, don't bother coming near me and my friends again until you've proven you have changed…and for the better because for all I'm seeing right now is someone who's still nothing but a jerk."  
Valerie frowned, grabbed her backpack and stalked out the door, practically slamming it behind her.  
Danny turned to Sam and Tucker who had their mouths hanging open.  
"Sam, you okay?"  
"Danny…I…" Sam was shocked.  
"Daniel James Fenton What was that about?" Maddie asked.  
"That was me done letting others walk over me and my friends, Mom."  
Danny started to walk back upstairs.  
"Honey, you didn't finish your soup."  
"I lost my appetite. I'm going back upstairs."  
"Danny, are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"I'm alright Dad, I just… think I need some time alone right now."  
Danny treaded back upstairs, ignoring the concerned looks from everyone.

Danny sat on his bed and could only think. His mind was in turmoil. He hadn't meant to act out like that, but even he had to admit that it felt good and needed to be said after what he heard. Valerie was the red huntress and he was Danny Phantom. She was a bully still despite not hanging out with the A-listers anymore. Danny looked out the window and dwelled on his adventure with Haiku, despite everything he had been trained, he was very happy to be back in Amity Park. He missed his home, parents, Jazz, Tucker, Sam. He was so happy to see her again. Her warm smile, her mysterious lavender eyes, her rebellious attitude…A smile came upon his face as he thought about Sam. Danny felt the fog lifting from his mind and was seeing everything clearly now.  
"Now I know why everyone calls me clueless."  
He saw what his feelings were now with Sam and wished he had paid more attention instead of ogling Paulina. How could he have been so blind?! Danny still felt a bit perturbed, like he was incomplete still. He glanced around his room. He sat back down in a lotus position, closed his eyes and started to meditate.

"What in the heck was that about?" Tucker asked Sam.  
"I have no idea Tucker. What am I? A mind reader?" Sam said snarkily.  
"Yeow! No need to bite my head off Sam." Tucker said.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't get it. First, he's out for hours and now he acts out like that on Valerie."  
"He stood up for you. You seemed to like it…" Tucker teased her.  
Sam hit him in the arm, "I did not!"  
"Suuurrree you didn't. Still, maybe something happened when he was out?" Tucker asked, "Maybe something ghostly?"  
"Like what?" Sam snapped.  
"I'm just suggesting!"  
As the two argued, they did not realize a certain older hybrid was listening. Vlad was just as confused as the two teens were. Not understanding why Daniel was acting the way he was. Maybe…something did happen when he was hit by the football.  
"It may explain why he has been knocked out for so long…" Vlad trailed off.  
Another thing popped to his mind: why did he lash out at his pawn? Could he know about him being the benefactor of her ghost hunting arsenal? Preposterous. he had made sure the little badger didn't know about his spying. Unless…he had some extra help, help he did not know about? Vlad threw the idea out of his head. Daniel was smarter than most boys his age, but not that smart. He checked his surroundings before he turned invisible. Shifting to Plasmius, Vlad flew to Danny's room. When he phased into Danny's room he stopped, nearly shifting back into visibility at what he saw in front of him: Danny meditating. Vlad raised an eyebrow.  
"When did Daniel start meditation?"  
Vlad floated closer to the boy but not enough to awaken his 'ghost sense' as he called it. Vlad was confused. Why was Daniel acting so different?

Danny let his mind relax as he tried to piece together what needed to be done. His mind dwelled on the news he had received from Skulker about this Pariah Dark and wondered: Why did the ghosts fear him? And who let him out? Many questions were swirling around his mind like a tornado, but Danny decided most of them would be answered once he met up with the ghost hunter.  
"Surprised to see you once again so soon Danny." Bai's voice rang out.  
"Master Bai?!"  
"Open your eyes young one."  
Danny did and was surprised to see him within a golden bubble and inside along with him was Bai.  
"Where are we?"  
"We are in a mindscape that allows two individuals to speak when they have an out of body experience."  
Danny looked all over and saw everything around them was gold. It was very relaxing. It was the same sensation Danny got when he was flying in his ghost form.  
"Danny?" Bai asked.  
"Oh! Sorry, lost in thought for a moment there." Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.  
"No need." Bai said, "You feel troubled once more."  
"I do."  
"Does this have anything to do with your actions toward Ms. Valerie Gray?"  
Danny felt himself bowing his head.  
"There is nothing wrong with standing up for yourself or someone you care about, Danny." Bai said.  
"I know, I'm just…not used to doing it. I rarely stand up for myself, but then again I'm so used to being ignored or laughed at when I try and after seeing her say that to Sam…"  
Bai could hear Danny's voice breaking and realized his student was on the verge of a breakdown. Bai surrounded Danny in his arms.  
"Danny, it will be hard to adjust, but it is necessary to do this. You wanted to not be a victim any longer and you proved that to me when you battled the leader of the Black Dragon."  
"I know, but now that I'm facing both Vlad and Valerie. I just…"  
"You don't know how to face them at the same time."  
Danny could only nod sullenly.  
"Danny, you may be judged for standing up for yourself, but you also need to ask yourself: does it matter what they think or what you think of yourself?"  
Danny thought this over. He had a tendency to worry what other's thought of him instead of being fine with 'who' he was.  
"Think about what is right for you and then you will be on the path you find yourself to be on."  
"Thank you, master." Danny said with a smile.  
Bai smiled and before Danny could say anything else, his mind clouded and darkness surrounded him.

Danny breathed in and out as he felt himself return to his body. He opened his eyes and found him back in his room. His ghost sense went off,  
"Hey Dipstick."  
Ember.  
Danny turned and saw the rocker ghost a few feet from him.  
"I take it you and Skulker found a place…"  
"We did. Now come on, everybody's waiting for you."  
Danny raised an eyebrow but he just transformed into his ghost form and followed Ember, not realizing Plasmius had seen everything and was flying after them.

The silence was tense as Danny followed Ember. He nearly snorted when he saw she was leading him into a hunting store. Danny descended with Ember and turned intangible as they phased through the wall. There, Danny saw almost every other ghost he had faced: Walker, Bullet, Dora, Pointdexter and more.  
"Whelp." Skulker dipped his head.  
Danny did the same, "I take it you asked me to come here due to not wanting certain info to get into the wrong hands."  
Skulker raised an artificial eyebrow at the statement but recollected himself.  
"Yes. Now, down to business. You have seen we are all fleeing from someone. Someone very powerful."  
"And who exactly is that?" Danny asked.  
"Pariah Dark. The Ghost King."  
Danny raised an eyebrow at the name as he watched many of the ghosts flinched.  
"Pariah Dark? I take it he was a vicious ruler bent on conquering other places and ruled with an iron fist?"  
"You just hit the head on the nail Dipstick. He's destroyed most of our homes right now and that's before he has the ring of rage and crown of fire."  
"The what?"  
"The ring of rage and crown of fire. With these items in hand, he is practically unstoppable." Bullet said gravely.  
"So, what do we need to do?"  
"To get him back into the sarcophagus of sleep. We need to remove both his crown and the ring first." Dora said.  
"Is he wearing the crown and ring right now?" Danny asked.  
"Just the crown for now. The idea is not let him get the ring of rage and while he is low on power it should be easier to get him back into the sarcophagus." Skulker said.  
Danny thought this over. They had a chance to get this ring away from the ghost king, but question was: where was it? Danny frowned as he thought more about this. He shook his head and turned to the ghosts.  
"What can I do to help?"  
This caused everyone to look at him in surprise.  
"Just like that? You're going to help us? Just like that?" Kitty asked.  
"Yeah."  
Most of the ghosts narrowed their eyes at the halfa.  
"Why are you like this Dipstick?"  
"Like what?"  
"You're not attacking us and on top of that you're acting calm and collected. That's just not how you usually act when around us." Ember stated.  
Danny shrugged, "Maybe because I've changed. After all, you don't go through something and expect yourself to come out the same. Otherwise, what's the point of it happening?"  
Danny flew up, turned invisible and phased through the roof, leaving a bunch of dumbfounded ghosts behind, and an equally confused hiding Plasmius. Only to decide that if he wanted those answers from Daniel, he was going to have to force it out of him. Plasmius streaked in the sky after Danny and turned visible. All he needed now was for Danny to notice his presence.

Danny was flying through the sky, heading back to Fenton Works, only to feel a bit conflicted. He was wondering: had he really changed that much since meeting Bai? Well, of course he did! He did change because he realized what he was allowing himself to happen and get into. A part of him though was really wondering: was it a good thing or a bad thing? He was not used to standing up for himself and usually that would mean being compared to a certain crazed up fruitloop. Danny found himself dropping onto the roof of a building, lost in thought. He didn't notice Vlad had descended right behind him.

Vlad watched as Daniel stopped flying and was huddled into himself on the roof of a building. The man had planned on knocking him out of the sky, but now, seeing his little badger in this state, made him re-think the decision to do so. What happened while Daniel was knocked out? Vlad's thoughts were interrupted when he heard neighing. Next thing he knew he was grabbed by his tunic and hoisted up by the Fright Knight.

Danny heard a startled gasp and turned. He was seeing Vlad Plasmius being held by the Fright Knight and looked to be threatened by the man in the armor. Danny was confused. What was going on?  
"I don't have the ring." Plasmius said.  
Ring? Danny felt the pieces fall into place. He was possibly talking about the ring of rage! Danny narrowed his eyes and lit them up with blue energy. Wait…blue? He looked at his hands and was shocked to see blue energy! Shaking out of his stupor, Danny fired a blast at Fright Knight, making him release Vlad. Plasmius was too shocked to move as he watched Danny fly up and start attacking the Fright Knight. It wasn't the fact that Danny was using his powers, it was the fact that Danny was fighting in a way he had never seen before. Vlad was watching his little badger fight in a sophisticated manner? How was this happening? So many questions were swirling around Vlad's head as Danny ducked, and did a mid-air spinning kick, with his foot connecting to Fright Knight's head. Sending him off his horse and somewhere in Amity Park. Danny let out a sigh and turned to Vlad who looked bemused. Danny, on the inside was thinking: oh shit! I just gave him a possible new reason for him to come after me. He then remembered what Clockwork said,  
'Not everybody is whom they appear to be'  
Danny closed his eyes and started to fly up, only to feel his feet grabbed as he went up a few feet and was thrown back onto the roof. He lifted his head to see a smirking Vlad coming at him.  
"Dare I ask?" Danny said sarcastically.  
Vlad lost his smirk and narrowed his eyes, "You know what I want boy." He shot an ectoblast near Danny's feet.  
Danny did a backflip and managed to land near the edge of the roof, only to flip forward and come at Vlad with a snap kick. Vlad barely had time to block the kick as Danny came onto him with impressive force. Vlad managed to block most of Danny's punches, only to not watch Danny's move of sliding his feet underneath him. Vlad went on his back and was surprised to see Danny not attacking him. He was confused.  
"Well? Aren't you going to continue?" Vlad asked.  
Danny just sighed and said, "No."  
Danny began walking away from Vlad and took to the sky, not before Vlad shaking himself out of his stupor and flying after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny landed on top of the Fenton Works building and Plasmius followed him after. Danny was about to make his way down the fire escape only for Plasmius to grab him by the shoulders and throw him. Danny maneuvered himself so he landed by taking a knee and his other leg out, holding him up. Danny slowly rose his head to look at Plasmius who looked more confused than ever. Danny was not in the mood for stupid witty banter or just to release his frustration on the other hybrid like him. Instead, Danny got up and tried to leave the roof again. Plasmius teleported in front of the teen and pushed him back some ways away. Danny, who was getting more frustrated by the minute, took a deep breath and asked,  
"You have a reason for following me?"  
"I want answers Daniel."  
"Dare I ask?"  
Vlad paused at the tone, "I do not appreciate that tone young man."  
"Does it look like I care? After all, you are just as guilty of what's going on around here."  
"Oh, you know what's going on?" Vlad asked smugly, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.  
"I heard the Fright Knight. You stole both the ring of rage and crown of fire for your own selfish purposes and now the ghost king is wreaking havoc in the Ghost Zone. Because of you, he's most likely to come here making it more difficult than normal. Shall I go on?"  
Vlad tried to put on a blank face, but Danny saw the hesitation and hardened his gaze. Looks like he been right.  
"Not bad Daniel, not bad at all, but you don't have a shred of proof that it was me to begin with."  
"Your face said otherwise Plasmius." Danny stated.  
Vlad was getting nervous, so Daniel had seen that subtle twitch. Drat!  
Before Plasmius could say anything, they all heard, "Danny?"  
His mom. Danny quickly turned invisible, leaving Plasmius, phased through his bedroom window and turned visible, sitting on his bed. Just in time for Maddie to open the door.  
"Danny?"  
"Hey mom."  
Maddie entered the room, "Is everything okay?"  
Danny sighed, he knew this was gonna happen. He expected it with the revelation of ghost-hunting without their knowledge and he lashed out at Valerie. Time to face the music.  
"I don't know, mom. I don't know." He answered honestly.  
Maddie looked worried and walked over to Danny. She came from behind and hugged him tight. Danny responded by turning around and hugged her waist. Danny's mind was in turmoil yet again. He knew that Haiku told it was fine to stand up for himself, but he still felt like he was being a jerk. 'I'm just not used to it.' He mused.  
"Danny, is there something you want to talk about?"  
Danny looked at his mom and a part of him wanted to say 'yes', but could he? Would she even believe him was what he was wondering…Danny sighed,  
"I don't know right now…but, I will eventually. I'm still trying to figuring it out for myself."  
Maddie was surprised by what he said, but could see he needed some time alone, so she let it slide.  
"Alright honey but know that you don't have to keep secrets from me or your father. We will help you when you need it."  
"Ok." Danny said.  
Maddie walked away, but Danny decided to follow her, he knew once he was alone Vlad would try to force him to talk again. He felt a shiver go down his back and looked to his window. He saw no one, but he knew he was being watched, possibly by the fruitloop. Danny shook his head and left the bedroom.

Danny had waited till Vlad was asleep to go back to his room and sleep himself. He was dizzy as he got up and was surprised to feel a bit of blood still coming out of the bandage from his head injury. Shouldn't it have healed by now? He ended up not going to school and was faced with the task of what he was going to do about the ghosts out of the ghost zone. He knew he had to find the ring of rage, but he also had an inkling that the only way to do so was to talk to Vlad. He was not going to do so, at least not yet. The teen cleaned his room to make space to do his katas and realized that he needed to also find a way to keep up with all his teachings from the wizened man he had been taught by. He couldn't go back to be the old Danny again, then why else would he have ended up in that time period to begin with? A knock from the door startled him,  
"Danny? You up?"  
His Dad.  
"Yeah Dad."  
Jack had opened the door and slowly walked in,  
"You ok Danny-boy?"  
Danny thought this over, "Not sure yet."  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong son? Do you wanna talk about it? Does it involves ghosts?"  
Danny stifled a laugh. His Dad and the ghosts. Danny was seriously thinking…should he talk? Jack was looking at him intently.  
"I guess I'm nervous for when I need to go back to school. I know I'm gonna have to face the jocks again-"  
"Danny," Jack came over and sat him and led Danny to the bed, "I want you to understand something: you do not need to keep quiet about those jocks did to you. Nobody deserves to be bullied. No one. I understand why you didn't tell us, but you still should've said something. Which is why when you go back to school, your mother and I are going to talk with the principal. If they give you more problems, than you are being taken out of that school and being home-schooled."  
Danny was speechless at the declaration. He'd be home-schooled if Dash bullied him again?! The idea seemed better than going back for a second chance, but than again he wouldn't have to deal with Lancer, missing classes and the other garbage that came with it…He looked at Dad and pleaded,  
"Can you and mom just not send me back there? And not just me, but Sam and Tucker too?"  
"Are they dealing with bullying too?" Jack asked,  
"Yes, to everyone, we're the losers who get picked on the most." Danny said in an irritated voice, and a thought came to his mind…  
"And since Sam and Tucker have been helping me with ghost hunting sometimes, it'd give you more time to teach us how to be better ghosthunters…"  
Jacks eyes lit up bright as he heard that, "You know Danny-boy, that's a great idea. I'll go talk to your mom about it right now."  
With that, Jack ran out of the room, making noise and making Danny laugh at his excited nature. His idea was good because he could improve his skills without hiding everything fully and Sam and Tucker and himself could get away from school all in one go! Danny though realized something, he may have to be more careful with his ghost half being revealed…

Danny walked downstairs and heard his Dad talking to his Mom,  
"I'm telling you Maddie, it'd be great for Danny to be home-schooled."  
"I'm not sure Jack, won't he miss being with other people…"  
"He'll have Sam and Tucker though and at the same time we can help with ghost hunting! Maybe even go on ghost-hunting expeditions as a family!" He said excitedly.  
Danny was hoping she would say 'Yes.' He really wanted to leave Casper High School.  
"Well, let's think about it first and see how things go once this ghost situation is taken care of."  
"Good thinking sweetcakes."  
Danny made himself known by walking down the last of the stairs and coming into the kitchen.  
"Danny! Honey, how are you feeling today?" Maddie asked.  
"Still a bit dizzy, but alright."  
"Good to hear you're doing a bit better, Daniel."  
Vlad came strolling in with a smile on his face, eyes on Danny making Maddie frown.  
"Morning Vladdie!"  
"Morning old chum."  
Danny sighed at the fake attitude, but he was also feeling a need to talk to him. After his talk with Clockwork, he was considering giving Vlad a chance, but he also was on his guard. He knew the man let the Ghost King out and knew he probably had a plan up his sleeve as well…he was still manipulative and had his own agenda with things.  
"Mom, do we have any tea?"  
Everyone looked at him in surprise, did he just ask for tea?  
"I don't think so…you really want tea honey?"  
"Yeah." Danny said as if it were obvious.  
"Well, I'm afraid we don't have any…"  
"I'll go get some from the store than. Just need my wallet."  
Danny said, about to go back upstairs, but was stopped by Vlad placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"No need Daniel, I'll go with you. I could go for some tea myself."  
Danny sighed, he left an opening for that move there.

The silence was awkward as Danny walked with Vlad right beside him. Vlad kept glancing at Danny and Danny ignored his presence. Vlad was getting irritated as he tried to keep up with the teen. He was at wits end with Daniel's attitude. Danny turned a sharp corner and saw the grocery store not too far away. Danny rushed into the store and went for the drink section, he saw Vlad not behind him and slowed his heart rate down in relief. He grabbed a box of jade tea jackets and rushed to the cashier, only that was when he felt it. Hands gripped his shoulders tightly and found himself being turned invisible. He dropped the tea box and found himself being flown down below. Danny struggled in his captors' grip, only to feel himself thrown to the ground. At the corner of his eye, he saw a fist coming at him and rolled out of the way, barely missing him. Danny got up and was being forced to fight back as Plasmius came after him. Danny was dodging his punches and kicks. His mind slowing everything down as Plasmius kept coming after him. Danny had enough and launched a punch. It got Plasmius in the chest, making him go into some banana boxes. Danny took the time to try to find a door, but Plasmius lunged at him. Danny was forced to the ground, being restrained by Plasmius.  
"What the heck Plasmius?"  
"I want the truth Daniel, what's been going on with you?"  
"Why do you care?" Danny tried to force himself up, only for the man to keep him in place.  
"Enough with this childish behavior Daniel."  
"Who says I'm being childish Plasmius."  
With that Danny got a leg free and kicked the elder hybrid squarely in the chest. Plasmius shot up into the air and Danny got him with an ectoblast, making him go through the ceiling. Danny got up and decided to transform. As soon as he did, he felt his ghost sense go off, stronger than ever before. Danny turned invisible and flew up, out of the building.

As soon as Danny turned visible, he gasped. It was utter chaos. There were ghost skeletons everywhere, holding weapons swords as they started to terrorize the people below. Danny was in shock as he saw everything. His expression grew determined and he flew downward to a group of people that were running from the skeletons. Danny blasted them with a strong blue ectoblast and the group disintegrated in front of him. Danny was shocked by the amount of power the blast had but he had to stay focused. People needed help. He started to fly after the next group of skeletons that had a group of people cornered near a building.

Plasmius watched as Danny battled the skeletons and was stunned at the power he was displaying. It was like nothing he had ever seen. What he didn't understand was how did the boy acquire this sort of power? Too many things were not adding up with the teen? He was fighting differently, his ectoblasts were blue and showing more power than necessary…Plasmius was muddled. None of this was making sense, and he was determined to find the answer to it all. However, he needed to get the boy in a position to get the answers, but once again he refused to say a thing…Plasmius was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Danny gasp. He looked down and saw the teen had been sliced on his arm with a sword. Plasmius dove down and got right in front of Danny and blasted the skeleton away.  
"Daniel, you alright?"  
"You're helping me?! What do you want? My mom's cell number?" Danny said as he blasted an incoming skeleton.  
"No! Ooh, but if you wanted to give me her number-"  
"Not a chance." Danny snapped as he punched a skeleton to dust.  
Plasmius frowned at his attitude, but it grew to confusion as he watched Danny do a series of tumbling, kicked two skeletons at once and landed daintily on the ground as they disintegrated from the impact. Danny went forward and dodged an oncoming sword, bent backwards and used his feet to take off the head of the skeleton. Danny stopped as his enhanced hearing caught the sound of an ecto-weapon being charged. He dodged a blast of magenta and saw the Red Huntress coming for him.  
"I got you now Phantom."  
Danny frowned and decided enough was enough. Instead of flying away from her, he flew straight towards her. Danny went underneath her and using his ecto-energy, he pushed it, creating a rip through the sled. The Red Huntress cried out as she fell and began falling to the earth below. Danny turned around and grabbed her by the underneath of her arms and lowered her back to the ground. Bewildered, Valerie looked at him.  
"What the heck was that for?"  
"Because you need a reality check Valerie. A big one. You are hurting innocents."  
"I am not!" She offended.  
"Yes, you are."  
"I hunt creeps like you. Ones who ruined my life."  
"Ruined your life?! You were a bully and you still are Valerie, that is why you will never be able to move on or have any friends. Because you are still a bully, jerk, and someone who needs to look at the big picture. You may have lost some things, but did you ever stop to think of what you got out of it?!"  
Valerie Gray could only stare at Phantom in shock as well as Plasmius who had heard everything.  
"Don't think I'm finished with you Valerie. I gave you a chance earlier and all you are doing is wasting it. You ever hurt anyone, whether it's a ghost or human and I'll be coming after you."  
With that, Phantom left, leaving the Red Huntress in the dust.

Danny flew over to his school and saw a bunch of his classmates being attacked by the skeletons. He hastily died down and took out a few skeletons that were harassing the students. He then heard a squeal and heard,  
"Go get 'em invis-o-bill."  
Paulina Sanchez.  
He frowned and said, "How many times do I have to say it? It's 'Phantom.' 'Danny Phantom.'"  
With that he flew off, only to be blasted back to the ground. Danny looked up and saw Plasmius floating off the ground with a determined expression on his face. Danny got up to his feet and was about to attack, till Vlad put his hand out for him to stop.  
"Calm down Daniel, I'm not here to fight you. I have other things to worry about."  
With that, more skeletons came out from every hiding place imaginable and began their assault.


	8. Chapter 8

Over at Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie were wondering where Danny and Vlad were. They had been gone for a long time. Too long to just go to the grocery store. They looked out the window and gasped: ghost skeletons everywhere. They both looked at each other and ran for the garage. It was time to rev up the Ghost Assault Vehicle. 

Both Danny and Plasmius were back to back fighting off the ghost skeletons. They just kept on coming though. Danny was getting tired and irritated he knew Vlad was keeping an eye on his actions and it was making it harder to concentrate. His hearing caught the sound of a horse coming and knew it had to be the Fright Knight. He moved swiftly and just avoided an attack to the side. Danny looked up and there was the Fright Knight on his steed.  
"Fools, I am only here for the ring. Give it to me and no harm will come to any of you."  
Danny avoided one more attack and slid to the left-hand side. Plasmius came and duplicated himself into three clones, each using a magenta ectoblast. The real Plasmius hit the Fright Knight off his horse and went back a few feet. Danny was taking on more skeletons, but he also was keeping an eye on the Fright Knight.  
"Fool, give me the ring."  
"I do not have it."  
Danny knew what the Fright knight was referring to and he was starting to get irritated. Plasmius was once again trying to save himself from one of his mistakes. However…what if he didn't have the ring? Danny dodged more skeletons and had enough. He grabbed a nearby stick from the ground, it was no bo staff, but it would do. Danny started twirling it above his head and started his own assault. Danny jumped and kicked one skeleton and began to use the bo staff in a synchronized manner: He would kick, block, kick again and use the bo staff to his advantage by blocking the swords as he swung his body around in a full frenzy. Just as he kicked the last of the skeletons away, he took a deep breath and realized he was being watched, again. He turned slowly to see the surprised faces of the Fright Knight and Plasmius. Fright Knight narrowed his green eyes and threw Plasmius away. The man skidded in the dirt.  
"You fight well for one so young." The Fright Knight noted.  
"I've had good teachers." Danny stated blandly.  
"It would appear so. What do they call you, child?"  
"Phantom."  
"Phantom. I offer you something."  
"And that would be…" Danny trailed off.  
"A place by Pariah's side. You would be a valuable asset with your fighting skills."  
Danny was on the verge of shouting, why did every ghost almost want him to join them?! He calmly said,  
"Don't bother with me. I will not join you when you and your men are attacking my town."  
"He is king and my liege! You should be honored with this offer!"  
"Take this into consideration: You attack my town and expect me to just accept your offer like that? Those you act without honor have no honor and I will not follow someone like that."  
This made the Fright Knight seethe with anger while Plasmius was very confused. When did Daniel talk about having honor? He wasn't one to follow such a code…This was getting too bizarre to understand. Fright Knight decided to not attack, but Danny knew something was up. It was than Danny felt a blinding pain in his side and staggered to the ground. His eyes catching the sight of his green ectoplasm staining his battle suit.  
"DANIEL!"  
He heard Plasmius's frantic voice and saw the flash of magenta ectoblasts around him. The light soon died, and he found himself in the arms of his arch-enemy.  
"Daniel! Oh, sugar cookie! Daniel, can you hear me?!"  
Danny felt himself being turned around and saw the bleary frantic face of Plasmius. Unable to speak.  
"Daniel?! Say something!"  
Danny felt his eyes roll back into his skull and all he heard was,  
"DANIEL!"

Vlad Plasmius was freaking out as the teens eyes closed and he reverted back to his human form. His green blood was now red and staining his clothes. Vlad tried shaking him, but not even a twitch. It was than he heard the Fright Knight,  
"Such a pity. He would've made a good solider."  
With that, the ghost mounted his horse and flew off, leaving Plasmius alone with Danny. Plasmius reverted back to Vlad Masters just as soon as he heard the sound of the Fenton RV. He took off his suit jacket and tried to wrap a tourniquet around Danny's wound, but the he was bleeding heavily.  
"VLADDIE!"  
Jack.  
Vlad didn't hide his emotions as he saw Jack and Maddie running to him, when thy saw him with Danny they stopped and gasped.  
"DANNY!"  
Maddie ran to him and she took her son from Vlad into her own arms,  
"What happened?!"  
Glaring at the man.  
"I didn't do this! Ghosts ambushed us as we made it to the store and they did this to him. We fought till one ghost got him with a sword."  
Vlad explained hastily.  
Maddie looked at with a suspicious look, but they all turned their attention to Danny who groaned and tried to wiggle out of his mom's embrace.  
"Ugh, what hit me?"  
"Danny!"  
"Mom?", he asked groggily, "What happened?"  
"Daniel are you alright?!"  
Danny was shocked to hear the fear in Vlads voice, but he didn't dwell on it. He then heard,  
"Follow my voice Danny, and you'll find me."  
It wasn't Master Bai, but he heard a slight urgency in the tone.  
"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy…" He trailed off.  
"We gotta get you home now." Maddie declared and started to lift him up off the ground.  
"No! I need to go!"  
"Find me Danny."  
The voice had come back.  
Danny started to squirm and try to get out of his mother's hold.  
"Daniel James Fenton you are not going anywhere, you're bleeding!"  
Maddie tried to hold him, but Danny started thrashing around.  
"Daniel, calm down!"  
Vlad tried to help Maddie hold him.  
Danny was having none of it and decided he needed to do something. He sent out a wild kick and got Vlad in the stomach which sent him flying. Startled Maddie dropped Danny who rolled on his side, got up and ran in the direction the voice was coming from, ignoring his parents yells.  
"DANNY-BOY!"  
"DANNY! COME BACK HERE!"


End file.
